


Trapped Hearts

by KrymynalKrimzon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Romance, Size_Difference, Soulmates, comission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymynalKrimzon/pseuds/KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: Bluebell, trapped in a facility wants out. She's just so happens to be lucky her soulmate Sheep wants her to come home with her.
Kudos: 1





	Trapped Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parasolhyena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=parasolhyena).



> This is a commission from parasolhyena, an amazing artist with a creative mind! they reached out to me asking if I could write the moment when two of their OCs meet, and I was so excited to try!
> 
> parasolhyena DA: https://www.deviantart.com/parasolhyena
> 
> -Zena

“Let me out, please. I want to stretch my legs some,” Bluebell begged the guard on the other side of the bars. Her white hand gripped the bars in front of her while she kept her black arm behind her back, tucked away and out of sight. It was a gift, but she was afraid of it all the same because she really had no control over its power. She got along with the guards well enough so she didn’t want anyone to hurt, especially not by her and the uncontrollable power she possessed.  
The more she looked at the bars, the more she realized she could probably slip through them if there wasn’t a guard or two posted outside of her cell every time she slipped up. She just really wanted to stretch her legs and have a little bit of freedom, that wasn’t too much to ask surely. Her cell was beyond boring. A simple bed, a small curtain to hide the toilet, then a simple sink with a cracked mirror hanging on the wall above it. So basic with nothing to do but wait around until some outside force came.  
She was bored of playing with her hair in the mirror, it wasn’t like it looked nice in anything but her favorite ponytail style. The blue hair just looked nicer put up and out of her face. It wasn’t like she was ever going to change her look. She liked her oversized jacket, her big round glasses, and the general look she has come to develop. She could even accept her black arm, even if it did cause many of her fears.  
“Quiet,” the guard curtly said, glancing back at her with a stern expression. She could barely see his eyes as his black hair hanged down in his face, like always. “You’re the one that disappeared again, now you’re under observation.” He faced forward again, keeping his back to her, his fingers lightly tapping the baton that hung on his belt. Bluebell knew he would never use it on her, it was just an intimidation tactic but even so, the very thought made her hands tremble.  
She wanted to hiss in frustration though her chest constricted with an anxious feeling. Her fur was on end, her ears pressed back into her soft blue hair. She didn’t want to cause trouble- she honestly didn’t intend to leave her cell earlier- or leave this realm actually. It just happens, not that she particularly cared. Whenever she escaped by accident she had a bit of peace and fun wherever she ended up, even if it was stressful to think at any moment she could just disappear, then reappear in a completely different environment that might be hostile.  
“I know you’re not that mad,” Bluebell delicately whispered, leaning against the icy bars. She tried to sound sweet, trying to earn a smile or some form of approval and reassurance she wasn’t in trouble like she was thinking. She wanted to be on good terms with people, she wanted to be kind and smile because if someone disliked her… The thought was terrifying.  
She could see the guard already trying not to smirk. It looked like he was going to cave in and joke around with her as they use to until a loud thundering road filled the halls.  
Bluebell squealed and quickly moved back from the bars, nearly toppling over her own feet in her haste. Her hands clutched her jacket and pulled it tight to her body as she ducked down, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her long fluffy tail wrapped around her legs for reassurance.  
“Don’t move, I’ll be back!” The guard commanded sternly and Bluebell watched, utterly flabbergasted as the guard took off sprinting towards the racket fearlessly. How could people be so brave, didn’t they have any fear or concern over their well being?  
Thundering footsteps echoed in the halls, followed by crashing and screaming of the guards. It sounded like some monstrosity was loose and killing everyone. Frozen in fear Bluebell listened intently, hearing the howling screams and the thundering steps. They were getting louder, closer. She needed to get out of here.  
With trembling hands, Bluebell hurried over to the bars of her cell. She removed her backpack, dropping it on the ground before poking her head through the bars. She looked down the hall where the guard left only to see what was causing all the noise.  
Some huge pink beast was taking up most of the hallway, it’s huge paws sweeping guards out of the way with such ease. The creature was only intimidating in size. The soft bubblegum pink hair and fluffy body made it look hugable, though it was currently knocking guards out left and right with ease, roaring in anger at the guards. Step by thundering step it- no she was heading down the hallway, towards bluebell.  
In a moment their eyes met.  
Her infuriated roar echoed in the hall, calling forth more guards to challenge her, to try to stop her from reaching her goal, the target she desperately wanted.  
Dread filled Bluebell’s chest, her miniature frame quivering. She could feel each pounding step on the floor as if the intruder had the power of shaking the whole building. Knowing this was her only chance, despite the fear gripping her she decided to run. She had to get away from this monster who was clearly after her.  
Bluebell turned her shoulders, slowly starting to squeeze herself between the bars. It was a tight fit, she nearly got stuck at her hips but after a quick twist, she was home free, sort of. She reached back into the cell, fingers outstretched as far as she could reach. She could barely touch the straps of her bag, she should have placed it closer tot he bars! The ground shook faster, harsher than before. Bluebell squeezed her eyes shut, pressing herself against the bars as she one last attempt to grab her back. It was full of souvenirs from all the different realms she has ever seen, the only thing she truly had, she would have nothing if she left it behind!  
She could feel the rough straps fo the bag just touching the tips of her fingers. She was so close!  
“Hello. Let me help,” a gentle voice came.  
Bluebell froze, her eyes snapping open. Her eyes were on her bag, just barely touching her fingers. She could feel a warm, heavy breath on the back of her neck. As her stomach twisted painfully she slowly lifted her head, meeting eyes with the intruder.  
“That’s your bag? I can fix this,” she lifted her gaze, one large claws hand grabbing the bars. Bluebell ripped her arms back, tucking them close to her chest as she remained on her knees, fear holding her in place.  
With a tug, the intruder ripped the bars out of the wall. After a brief glance at them, she tossed the heavy metal behind herself, though concern filled her face when Bluebell yelped in surprise.  
“It’s okay, I’m your friend. I want to get you out of here,” she almost purred. With her oversized hands, she reached out. Bluebell could now see her a single hand was big enough to squash her like a bug.  
The intruder used her claws carefully, grabbing the backpack and gently pulled it across the floor, letting it go right in front of her.  
The intruder then stood back up, towering over Bluebell. “I’m Sheep, I want to help you. Please, come with me. We can leave here together. I’ll protect you.”  
Bluebell grabbed her backpack and hugged it to her chest, positively holding her only belongings in the world. Despite her fear, she could think of something other than her numb limbs, unable to move due to the hulking monster- no, not a monster. A girl named Sheep, here to take her far away from this place.  
“I can leave here?” Bluebell whispered softly, slowly turning to face Sheep.  
“Yes, let’s go!” Sheep’s loud voice echoed in the halls. “Don’t worry, I can follow anywhere you go to protect you. I can take you to my, now our home.” Sheep held out her huge paw, smiling despite the huge tusks on either side of her mouth.  
“I want to leave,” Bluebell whispered before placing her small paw on Sheep’s, smiling up at her. She had no clue where this bravery came from, but she wasn’t scared of sheep anymore. There was no reason to be. Sheep easily scooped Bluebell up, holding her like a precious doll.  
“Let’s go!” Sheep grinned widely.


End file.
